


恩宠

by Audery



Category: Fantastic animails and where to find them
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audery/pseuds/Audery
Summary: 忒休斯，做我一个人的忒休斯好不好





	恩宠

**Author's Note:**

> 奴隶T&领主N

忒休斯穿过幽长的走廊，脚下是柔软猩红的地毯，廊柱后是窃窃私语的评判，带领他的男人，是纽特·斯卡曼德的仆从。  
而他这种人，本应该在黑暗肮脏的地方结束一生，直到淤泥掩埋腐烂的躯壳。  
所有人都在嫉妒他的运气，端测他的容貌，他们讥讽他的身世，却又羡慕他的躯体。那些侮辱嘲笑他的人，仅仅因为这一份恩宠而奴颜婢膝。  
多么幸运啊，斯卡曼德，我将成为第一个被你临幸的人吗？

 

纽特很早就开始迷恋忒休斯，他每天躲在阴暗的宫殿里，掩藏在五彩斑斓的窗户后面，从折射的光斑里觊觎着这个男孩。他跟着这个奴隶步行，走过他留下汗水的土地，抚摸他倚靠过的树干，亲吻他喝过水的瓷碗。他用高高在上的身份，掩盖内心的肮脏的欲望，他渴求男孩的触碰，幻想他抚摸过自己的皮肤，却又在男孩看过来的时候仓促的避开视线。  
他厌恶任何人的触碰，却又期待着这个男孩能拥抱他，抚摸他，进入他。日日夜夜，他躺在华贵的大床上，绞紧双腿，蜷缩成一团，用手指搅动着穴口，靠着脑海里那健壮的身体，达到高潮。  
可是他太懦弱了。即使知道自己有任何权利拥有这个人，或者说他已经拥有了这个人。但他害怕看见忒休斯眼里的厌恶。他知道即使自己提出任何要求，身为奴隶的忒休斯也只能无条件的服从。但他恐惧于从男孩的眼里看到任何的不屑与恶心。  
他以为自己可以这样过一生，只要能看见他，只要忒休斯还是他的，他就能满足。直到有一天，负责人事管理的丽塔告诉他，有人希望能赎回忒休斯，让他成为一个自由人。纽特才开始真正的恐慌，他突然明白自己抓不住这个人，忒休斯会依靠任何机会离开这里，他有自己的家人，他向往自由的生活，也许他在离开这里后，就会遵从爱神的指引，与心仪的女孩或者是男孩结为夫妻。不论怎么样，他都不会再是纽特的东西了。  
那几天，纽特不再去偷窥忒休斯。他躲在昏暗的卧房里，任凭孤独肆意撕咬。他的一生没有什么朋友，他性格孤僻内敛，不愿与人深交，更何论有什么床伴爱人，二十多年的光阴，除了父母以外，只有丽塔愿意靠近他。  
所有人都觉的他性格孤傲，刁钻刻薄，不愿与低等的人为伍，只有他自己知道，他只是害怕人性的险恶，他也曾经亲近过别人，但结果只是让他学会隔离这个世界，用冷漠外表来保护自己。作为一个领主，不会再有人比他更失败了。  
纽特躺在地上，直到身体冰凉，直到眼泪流尽，直到他以为自己将会失去他一生中最后一道光芒。直到隐藏在身体里的恶魔悄悄亲吻上了他的心脏。

 

忒休斯站在房间里，听到身后的大门沉重的合拢，他知道，自己永远都被关在这个囚笼里，好好做一只宠物，或者去死。  
他看着从未谋面的主人慢慢向他走来，他想，也许还有第三个选择。  
纽特·斯卡曼德，我们一起去地狱吧。

纽特一步一步向他的男孩靠近，他明白忒休斯不会对他感恩，也不会对他有任何情意。他只会愤怒，怨恨，但这又有什么关系呢，再可怕的怒火，也比厌恶更好。是他亲手葬送了忒休斯的未来，把忒休斯彻底锁在自己的身边。他只是用钱财，从忒休斯的父母手里，买到了终身制奴隶的契约罢了。  
纽特迷恋的注视着忒休斯的双眼，现在这双像星河般璀璨的眼眸，只能看着他一个人了。  
他缓缓的贴近忒休斯，手掌贴上他深色的皮肤，感受滚烫的血液在薄薄的皮肤下流动，这是他梦寐以求的人。纽特偏过头，轻轻吻上了忒休斯的脖子，用嘴唇摩挲着忒休斯略显粗糙的皮肤，感到心脏都在颤动。  
突然间，一只手狠狠的掐住了他的脖子，把他摁倒在地上。忒休斯跪在他的身上，扼住他的咽喉。纽特觉得气息一点一点的流散，近在咫尺的脸也逐渐模糊，但他还在笑，他说，忒休斯，我不做恶人，只是我觉得没必要，我可以用钱来摆平你的家人，也可以用剑来摆平他们。  
他说完，感到喉咙的压力逐渐减小，耳边是忒休斯沙哑的问话：“这就是你想要的吗，斯卡曼德”  
纽特的回答是用双腿缠上他劲瘦的腰肢，他双手环住特修斯的肩膀，像情人一样带着爱意在他耳边轻轻的说：“叫我纽特就好了。”  
纽特放下一只手，顺着他的胸口向下抚摸，他隔着裤子不轻不重的揉捏着忒休斯的阴茎，一边伸出舌头慢慢舔舐着忒休斯的嘴角。年轻的身体很快就有了反应，纽特握着手中滚烫的肉棒，感到自己刚刚抚慰过的小穴又开始流水了。他抬起要，用湿润的穴口慢慢的摩擦着忒休斯坚硬的肉棒。  
忒休斯原本已经做好了被压的准备，他没想到纽特想要的不是他的屁股，而是他的阴茎。他突然笑出声来，眼角满是戾气。他抬起纽特的双腿，用力折叠，伸出手指，隔着布料直接捅进了纽特的小穴，他勾起嘴角：“原来你是个荡妇，是吗，纽特，你只是想要个人干死你。”  
纽特一下子夹紧了忒休斯的腰，两根手指隔着粗糙的布用力的抠挖着他湿润的穴肉，带着一丝痛意，汹涌而来的却是更大的快感。他仰起头，眼角泛红，让 他苍白的面容显得妖娆勾人。  
他用大腿摩擦着忒休斯的皮肤，一只手在他的背上胡乱的抚摸，他呻吟着，催促着忒休斯：“进来。”  
忒休斯怎么会乖顺的听从命令，他撤出手指，抚弄起纽特挺立的阴茎。从铃口流出来的清液早就打湿了阴茎，他顺着湿滑的表皮向下划过囊袋，按住了会阴，粗糙的手指在滑润的一小块地方按压摩擦，纽特被逗弄的心头起火，酸酸麻麻的感觉让他的后穴更加空虚，他不断抬高腰，想要忒休斯摸一摸他的小穴，他想凑上去吻住忒休斯，但是忒休斯偏过头避开了他的亲吻，纽特僵了一下，转而，他当做什么也没有做，重新咬住了忒休斯的耳朵，在他的耳边乞求：“进来嘛，Theo,我好痒。”他舔着忒休斯的后劲，握住忒休斯的阴茎蹭上了自己流着淫水的小穴：“难道你不想好好操操我吗？”  
忒休斯眯起眼睛，低声的说：“这是你要的。”  
他撕开纽特的裤子，一下子撞进了纽特的后穴。纽特尖叫一声，还没匀过气，忒休斯就开始大力的抽插。纽特被干的几乎喘不过气来，在他意淫着忒休斯的无数个夜晚，他也幻想过忒休斯有一天能真正干进他的后穴，但手指和阴茎的粗度显然无可比较。坚硬滚烫的肉棒狠狠的摩擦过娇嫩的肉壁，带来无法言喻的快意和痛苦，粗壮龟头用力顶压着最柔韧的一小块肉，纽特觉得自己的灵魂都要出窍了。他挣扎着下意识的想要逃开，但忒休斯抓住他的腰一下子把他拖了回来，粗壮的肉棒狠狠顶到了更里边。纽特被撞的七荤八素，指甲在忒休斯的背上划出一道道血痕，他抽噎着，一句话都讲不出来，只能无助的抱住忒休斯的脖子流泪。  
忒休斯禁锢住他的腰，双腿着力，抱着他从地上站起来，被液体沾染的湿腻滑润的肉棒从被干的逐渐柔软的小穴里滑出来了一点，纽特还没来得及松一口气，忒休斯又调整了一下姿势，把他重重按了回去，纽特觉得那根东西都快要捅到他的胃了。  
忒休斯抱着他，走向柔软的床铺，他一边走一边摆动着纽特的腰，好让自己插的更进，听着纽特在他的肩头抽泣，声音温柔的诡异：“这不就是你想要的吗，嗯？你为什么要哭呢？我操的你不舒服吗？”  
他走到床边，拉开纽特的手臂，像扔一件废品一样，把他扔到了被子上。纽特的眼睛里都是泪水，他被摔的晕头转向，还没反应过来，整个人就被翻过去，趴在了被子上。  
忒休斯跪在他身上，再次凶狠的顶了进去。纽特发出小动物一样的呜咽，他的手指用力扣住身下的被子，他想起来，但忒休斯滚烫的肉棒干的他腰肢发软，毫无力气。忒休斯伸手掐住他的后颈，把他的脸按到被子里，纽特一丝力气都用不上，他觉得肺部的空气逐渐稀少，眼前一片昏暗，因情欲而发出的呻吟也被堵在喉咙里。在恍惚的窒息感中，体内抽插的巨物感触越发明显。  
忒休斯趴下来，结实的肌肉贴上纽特洁白柔软的皮肤。他顺着纽特的脊线向上舔弄，一直到他的耳垂，他呼出的热气打在纽特的脸颊，让他一阵战栗：“有多少人想要爬上你的床，有多少人心甘情愿的一辈子做你的奴隶，你为什么偏偏要选我呢，你为什么就是不肯放过我呢······主人？”他沙哑的笑着，放开纽特的后颈，就着插入的姿势，把他翻过身来，双手压住他的大腿，一下子干到了最里面。  
纽特尖叫出声，他感到后穴几乎要被撕裂了。忒休斯放开了他的大腿，双手扣住他的臀肉，用力的向两边掰开。纽特挣扎着想要抓住他的手，却被忒休斯狠狠打开，他只能抱住忒休斯的肩膀，企图让自己好过一点。  
火热粗壮的阴茎剧烈的摩擦着小穴，沉甸甸的囊袋一下一下重重拍打在周围的软肉上，撞得发红。滑腻的淫水随着肉棒的进进出出滴落到床铺上，浸湿里一篇。随着下一次深入，纽特终于受不了刺激，一下子射了出来。浑浊的精液斑斑点点的溅到了忒休斯的小腹和他自己的胸口上。纽特大脑有一下子失重的感觉。  
他伸出手指摸了摸忒休斯的嘴唇，忒休斯皱了皱眉头，拨开了他的手指。纽特苦笑一下，别开眼睛，把脸埋到忒休斯的肩膀上。他用力的眨了眨眼睛，不让眼泪掉下来。这是他自找的，不是吗。  
纽特在朦胧的泪水间，看见忒休斯身上深深浅浅的疤痕，他有些心痛，伸出舌头细细的舔舐着肩膀上的痕迹。忒休斯喘着气，肩头传来的湿漉漉的触感让他心头一颤，他努力压下那种奇怪的感觉，推起手臂推开了纽特。  
他掐住纽特的脖子，再一次把他按到床上，他低声的喘息着，沙哑的声音狠狠打在纽特的脸上：“那些人，都认为我承蒙恩宠，被你临幸······我做的够好吗，嗯——主人。”  
纽特早就失去了疯狂的勇气。他瑟缩的躺在床上，艰难的承受着一阵一阵的快感与痛楚，忒休斯低头咬住他大腿内侧的软肉，用牙齿摩擦。纽特无法回答忒休斯的问题，他不知道，他什么都不知道了。  
忒休斯掐着他的腰，湿软的穴肉因为持续不断的刺激紧紧的绞住了他的阴茎，他趴在纽特身上，低沉的喘息，强烈快感逐渐从两人交合的地方爬上了他的脊背，他抑制不住的加快了速度，不断溢出的淫水随着激烈的拍打在穴口堆积起白色的泡沫。纽特因为不断的被撞击那块敏感点，再一次硬了起来。他已经没有力气去抱住忒休斯了。他失神的躺在床上，节奏混乱的大口喘着气，无意识的随着下身的撞击一下一下的呻吟，口水随着无法闭合的嘴角滑落的床单上，整个人看起来既可怜又情色。  
忒休斯弯下腰，随着的抽插，最后狠命的撞进了前所未有又的深度，滚烫而粘稠的精液一股一股击打在纽特脆弱的肉壁上，纽特整个人都被压在床上，动弹不得，只能不知所措的用脚摩擦着床单。他抽噎着抱怨：“太、太烫了。”  
忒休斯还在继续射精，下身传来一波波的快感。他皱着眉头，看见纽特被操的发红的脸颊和刻意避开他的茫然而脆弱的眼神。他最终还是低下头，用力吻住了纽特被唾液浸湿了的红润的嘴唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以这是HE还是BE呢emm``````


End file.
